Private Lessons
by barcod
Summary: A deal was made. Amity would offer teach Luz some of her spells in exchange for a night spent at Blight Manor, doing what ever Amity commanded. First time wrting something like this, please be gentle but I'm open to learn. Rated M for the smut.
1. Chapter 1

(Here we are on Fanfiction, the mods on /co/ weren't too happy with me linking the story through pastebin, so I guess it'll remain on here and achieve of our own.

Special thanks to the 2 anons who helped proofread the first chapter, you'll notice a dip in quality from here on, I'm new to writing this sort of stuff and me grammar ain't so good, anyways enjoy the mess I've put together

-B )

*ding-dong*

Amity Blight opened the door to her family's estate to see Luz Noceda struggling to stand in front of her, bent over and panting heavily, cradling a large duffel bag in her arms.

"I-uh, hi-hi Amity." she said between deep breaths. "Just give me… a second." She swallowed a mouth full of air before looking up at the green-haired girl who answered the door.

"You're late." Amity replied with a look of annoyance, hiding the brief spike of excitement she felt upon seeing Luz actually show up. "You were supposed to be here almost an hour ago, where were you?"

"It's-it's not my fault. Since Eda left for a 'business trip', she left King in charge of keeping an eye on me until she gets back. And he is such a tyrant." Luz replied with a frown. "Just today, he wouldn't let me go until I found his favourite plushie, and even then he thinks I'm staying at Willow's for a few days." She let out a sigh, thinking back to earlier that day, when she spent almost 3 hours looking for one of King's many, many stuffed animals. He'd lost it somewhere in the depths of the house, and Lord knows Hooty wasn't a help considering it was *inside* him.

Luz's breathing began to slow down as she regained her composure. Standing upright in order to properly look at her host, it was at this moment she realized Amity was wearing a white bathrobe and a pair of green slippers rather than her usual pink and grey robes. Before she could comment, Amity cut in. "Alright, alright, I get it. Don't just stand there, get in here before somebody sees you." She held open the door and ushered Luz in. "You're lucky I'm patient." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yes! I. Am. *Super* grateful for this, Amity." Luz gushed, bringing her hands to her face and squeezing her own cheeks. "With Eda out of town and probablydoingsomethingillegal-" she continued, briefly looking off to the side while saying that second half as quickly and quietly as possible, "-I don't really have anyone else to teach me any advanced magic until she comes back. So, thank you for this." Luz beamed a bright, sincere smile at Amity, who simply stared back at her blankly as she closed the door behind her.

Amity took in Luz's dishevelled appearance, putting put her hands on her hips. "Well, since the twins are away visiting aunt Hickory and my parents out of town, albeit for *legitimate and legal* business reasons-" Amity began with a smirk making sure to emphasise the last part, causing Luz to respond with a sheepish smile, "-I have the entire house to myself for a few days. "She said matter-of-factly, looking quite smug with herself. "You picked the perfect time to ask for magic lessons." She then folded her arms with a frown, dropping some of her bravado. "Look Luz…I know what I asked of you was a bit out there. My price… we don't have to go through with this if you're having second thoughts." Her sentence trailed off as she looked away embarrassed, unable to make eye contact with the Latina out of shame. She honestly wasn't sure what was odder; her eventually blurting out what she wanted after Luz had begged non-stop for lessons, or Luz the fact Luz actually agreed to the terms, albeit after a long period of awkward silence all the while trying to avoided eye contact.

"No!" Luz clenched a raised fist and took a step towards Amity, grabbing her attention. "No, I'm totally okay with this and I want to learn magic so bad. Am I a little nervous? Yes, absolutely, but if this is the price I need to pay, then so be it." Her eyes burned with a determination that Amity couldn't look away from.

'This girl is crazy.' Amity thought, taken aback by how willing Luz was for this. 'Reminds me of myself… nope, no, don't ever think that again, Amity.' she chided herself mentally. Before she could say anything in response to Luz's affirmation, the fire from Luz's eyes suddenly dimmed and the teen took on a nervous, shy demeanour.

"That being said, I… um… I've never, you know… with another girl before. Heh." Luz let out a nervous chuckle and a weak smile to try and calm herself down.

Amity closed her eyes and let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "Of course, you haven't. Again Luz, I'm giving you an out. I won't complain if you-" She cut herself off when she suddenly felt her hands being grabbed and pulled forward. Opening her eyes, she saw Luz's right in front of her, holding her hands ever so gently in her own and looking at her with a genuine smile. "Amity, ever since I came to the Boiling Isles, it's been a new adventure for me every day. I'm learning so much and seeing so much. I'm finding things I never thought possible. So, this?" Luz gave Amity's hands a light squeeze. "This is just another new experience to try, and I want to try."

'By the gods' Amity thought, her face turning red in an embarrassed blush. She yanked her hands away and tried to regain her composure in light of her guest's affectionate display, only to cough awkwardly into her fist. "Okay then, if you're so insistent. Upstairs, corridor on the right, second door from the left, that's my room. Head up there and we can get started. There's still a few things I need to get down here, I'll meet you up there in a minute." Amity turned away and began to head to the living room where she had some of her 'tools' laid out ready for use.

"Oh, yeah. Cool, cool, I'll meet you there." Luz smiled as she started to climb the grand staircase before pausing and turning around. "Uh, before we get started, where is your bathroom? Running all the way here on a hot day left me a bit on the, um, sweaty side. Can I clean up first, if that's alright?" She blushed in slight embarrassment. 'God, sweaty? Really, Luz? Do you want to gross out Amity? You could have worded that so much better, you're such an idiot.'

Amity paused, her back to Luz as she stood in the archway to the living room with a thoughtful look, before turning around with a perverse smirk on her lips. "Mhmm, nope, I don't think so. Straight to my room, no detours." folding her arms in satisfaction.

"Oh… um, okay." Luz said unsure, scratching the back of her head in puzzlement. She stood on the stairs staring at Amity, hovering for a moment in awkward silence before quietly turning around and heading up the staircase to her intended destination, duffel bag dragging behind her.

Amity watched her climb the stairs, her eyes drifting down to Luz's backside, watching it shake with every step. She let herself swell with pride for a moment, her smirk becoming a bit wider as she turned back to get her things from the living room. 'Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

While Luz made her way up stairs and into the bowels of the large house, Amity walked into her family's living room. Having gone out in the morning to buy her 'supplies' ready for Luz, Amity made her way home and went straight into the show for a relaxing soak. When freshened up, she dried herself off and spent the rest of the morning sat on the couch, surfing through the channels on enchanted mirror they had mounted on the wall while eating a late breakfast. Amity had to admit by twelve-thirty, she had assumed Luz was a no show and bailed out. She genuinely considered pigging out on ice cream for the rest of the day until the doorbell has snapped her out of her slump.

The mirror was still switched one and has been playing in the background during Luz's arrival. Amity chose to leave it on while gathering her things, she preferred having the noise in the background listening to whatever was on at the time. The green haired witch walked over to the coffee table in the centre of the room. A rucksack sat on the table, containing her morning purchases. She began to run a mental checklist for the third time to ensure everything was there.

'A bundle of silk sashes? Check. Candle? Check. Sleeping mask? Check. A riding crop? Check.' Satisfied everything was there, she put the rucksack back onto the table. Of course, she had to buy all those at separate stores, which took time but there was no way she could get all that from a single place and not have someone connect the dots. The sashes and sleep mask were cheap, not really an issue there but the riding crop? That was more expensive than Amity had expected. Money of course was not an issue; her family was wealthy, and her mother had left behind a wad of cash for Amity in case she decided to go out to eat or in case of an emergency. The problem for Amity was the feeling of slight guilt, using the money left for her for such…degeneracy. Not to mention there was having explain the crop, should her parents ever find it. Amity pushed the thought aside, it was a problem for another day. Today? Today, Amity was just going to enjoy herself.

Amity then wandered into the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. Opening the freezer section door, she was greeted by a tiny avian creature, squawking in annoyance as it awoke from its nap, letting out a tiny stream of ice-cold air into her face. "Alright I get it, you wanna sleep, shut up already" the girl snapped in annoyance at the tiny permafrost covered bird. "just let me get what I need, and you can go back to your nap, jeez" she reached into the freezer, making sure to keep her fingers well away from the small bird. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a crystalline tray of ice cubes. "Oathcorp everlasting ice cube tray, guaranteed to keep your ice cool for up to twenty-four hours no matter where you are" Amity lazily repeated the ad to herself verbatim without much enthusiasm as while examining the tray. The advertisement was always on the mirror and at this point it had been drilled into her head, which she supposes, was the idea.

The small bird let out another squawk before Amity slammed the freezer door shut "ah be quiet bird breath" She gave a small smirk at the pun, before turning around back into the living room. She deposited the tray into her rucksack 'No way am I letting Luz see these' The young witch thought to herself 'that would spoil all the fun' Her smirk widened ever so slightly at the thought of it all before turning her attention to the mirror.

"-leaving 17 injured as a small canine like daemon went on an incoherent rampage through the bakery. Eyewitnesses reported- "Amity switched the mirror off with a click of the remote. The silence was striking, all she could hear was her own breathing and the drumming of her heart which had begun to pick up the pace. She hoisted the rucksack over her shoulder and let out a deep breath.

"okay" she said to herself, trying to steady her heart rate "let's get started". She turned and made her way to the hall where the stairs were located.


	3. Chapter 3

Luz carried on up the staircase, wishing she could just take a shower after that mad sprint to Amity's house. 'Eugh I'm all damp and sticky' Luz thought. Unfortunately, and somewhat strangely, Amity forbade it and ordered her straight to her room. Luz considered protesting but then thought against it. 'Better not argue with the girl offering to teach you' she thought, 'There's probably a good reason behind it…I just don't see it yet' Luz snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived at the top of the staircase.

"Alright, corridor on the right, second door from the left, or was it second door on the right?" Luz second guessed "No wait, it was definitely left, I'm sure of it". The dark-skinned witch made her way through the corridor, taking note of all the photos on the wall, some of them showed the twins, some of them showed what Luz assumed to be her parent's. Then she noticed a pattern, each photo with Amity had her holding various trophies or medals, grinning with satisfaction. "dang girl, you really are competitive, aren't you? No wonder we got off on the wrong foot". Luz stopped at the second door on the left, a purple door marked with a bright green pentagram emblazoned into the woodwork. "this has gotta be it" Luz remarked to no one in particular. Taking the door handle in her hand, Luz slowly turned the knob, unsure of what to expect, finally opening the door, Luz was met with a surprise.

Pink, lots of pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink desk and chairs, a pink cushion on the windowsill. Amity let out a small snicker. She never expected Luz to be such a fan of pink, yeah, she wears it on her robes, but there's no way Luz would imagine Amity was into a girly pink aesthetic for her room. The next thing that caught Luz off guard was just how spacious the room was, this entire house seemed larger on the inside. 'hah, it's just like the Turdis from Dr Pho' Luz thought in amazement 'but that was science stuff, whereas this is all magic. Still pretty cool though'. Stepping fully into the room, Luz spun around on her heel taking it all in, the stuffed animals, the shelf full of trophies, the photos of a young amity and her family, the bed and-THE BED.

Luz stopped as her eyes fell on the large four poster bed. Pink sheets of course and silky see through curtains. At the top there was a large wooden headboard with a heart shaped hole near the top. The pillows where a pure white, as if never been used. She took a hesitant step towards the bed, thinking of just what Amity had planned for her in the next few minutes. Pressing a hand down, it felt incredibly soft, yet it had a springy bounce to it. Luz took a shallow breath and took a seat on the bed, waiting for Amity to join her. 'Okay Luz…. here you are, In Amity's house, on Amity's bed, waiting for Amity…oh god this is really happening, I'm really going through it' Luz's breathing became erratic as her nerves got the better of her. 'calm down, calm down Luz, there's nothing to be nervous about, it's just err, something new, yeah that's right, a new experience and by the end of it, you'll learn some cool new spells to impress Edna with'. The thought of Edna congratulating Luz on learning a new spell during her absence helped ease her mind. 'It'll all be worth it'

"okay" Luz said out loud to herself "I-I should get ready for Amity" She looked down the length of her body, trying to think. 'should I…like, lie out across the bed for her? God no that's a terrible idea. Does she want me to strip down? Ehhh that's a bit hasty.' Eventually she settled for simply kicking off her shoes and tucking them into the corner of the room alongside her duffel bag. Luz then walked back, climbed onto the bed and sat there crossed legged, waiting for Amity's arrival. In the meantime, Luz looked around the room more, taking it all in. "gosh this place is so much nicer than my room back at the owl house" Luz pouted "I should have a serious talk with Edna when she gets back."

After a couple of minutes, the door to the bedroom swing open and in strode Amity, carrying a rucksack over her shoulder. Luz noted her expression, or a lack thereof, she looked…apathetic. After closing the door behind herself and depositing the rucksack onto the floor, she turned to lock eyes with Luz who bolted upright at the sight of those deep yellow orbs.

"Alright then" Amity said, "Let's get to work".


	4. Chapter 4

"Right, stand up" Amity ordered to a nervous looking Luz who quickly obliged, standing to attention with her hands behind her back. "First things first, let's see what I'm working with." Amity ran her gaze up and down the length of the brown witch's body. Folding her arms, she snapped "Hoodie, off, now!" Luz let out a meek "eep" of surprise before hesitantly pulling her hoodie over her head and dropping it onto the floor.

Amity let out a whistle of surprise, staring at the bare chest as Luz brought her hands together, fidgeting with her fingers in embarrassment. "No bra, eh? You're a brave one Luz" Amity remarked as she eyed the girls exposed breasts. All Luz could muster was a quiet "heh, y-yeah" her face turning a deep shade of red.

After a few moments, Amity noticed that the light from the window was hitting Luz's damp skin, giving off a slight sheen. The green haired witch took a step towards Luz, placing a finger at her waist, causing her to flinch at the sensation at being touched by another. Amity then began to drag her finger up past her belly, up further in between her breasts, stopping at the base of her neck before pulling her finger away. The finger now picked up a coating of Luz's perspirant. "God's Luz, look at you, you're so gross." She said smugly, eyeing the finger for a moment.

Before she could even protest, Amity shocked Luz when she suddenly placed said finger into her own mouth, sucking on the finger before pulling it out. Luz stared at the girl, unsure of what to make of what she just witnessed. 'Did she just taste my sweat? What the hell' She thought. Amity stepped even closer, her face mere inches from Luz, she could feel the girl's nervous breath beating against her face.

"Onto the bed, hands above your head". Luz silently did as she was told, turning around and crawling onto the soft luxurious bed. She rolled over and held her hands together above her head. "l-like this?" she asked sheepishly. Amity never gave a response, instead she had turned her back to Luz, bending down to go through the rucksack she brought along with her. Pulling out a long silk sash and a sleeping mask. She strutted over to Luz and climbed onto the bed, putting the mask by her side, she lay the sash out in front of her. The young witch closed her eyes and drew a circle in the air, a moment later a ring of golden light appeared, she then drew a symbol in the air inside the ring which then also appeared. Suddenly there was a brief flash followed by the sash glowing a golden colour. The sash came to life, trailing up Luz's body, causing her to shudder. The sash snaked up past her head and suddenly wrapped one end of itself snuggly around Luz's wrists, tying them together while the other end looped through the open-heart symbol on the headboard and tightened itself. Luz was now bound at the wrists to the bed, unable to move, she felt incredibly helpless, it was…exciting.

"pretty cool, huh? Binding spells are pretty basic, but they always come in handy. I can teach you that one if you'd like" Amity said with a smirk, taking in the sight of the vulnerable girl. "sure-sure, I'd love to learn that" Luz replied, letting out a nervous laugh as she tugged on the sash to no avail. Amity casually kicked her slippers off her feet and let them skid across the floor, before raising herself onto her knees. The green witch began uniting the sash of her bathrobe, letting the robe fall loose off her body and onto the floor. "So, what do you think? "

Luz let out a gasp as the robe fell away to reveal her pale naked body. Luz's gaze moved down, looking at Amity's perky breasts, shamelessly on full show. 'They're perfect' Luz thought to herself, wishing her hands were free so she could touch them. Her eyes lowered down when something bright caught her eye. In-between Amity's dainty legs was a mound of bright green hair, the same as on her head. She couldn't help herself "so it's true, the grass IS greener on the other side" she said, admittedly louder than she meant to. Amity looked down at her bush before turning away, pouting, her face turning a bright shade of red. After a moment she couldn't hold it in and let out a snort of laughter before turning back to the bound girl "yeah…I guess it is." An evil smile took a hold of her face "keep up the jokes and you'll get a mouthful of that grass if you're not careful".

Luz gave a smirk of her own back at Amity. "is that a threat or a promise?" Amity raised an eyebrow at the girl's newfound confidence. "well, well, aren't we suddenly feeling a lot less nervous, miss Noceda." The pale girl climbed forward and sat herself on top of Luz's waist. "we'll have to do something about that" she chuckled, leaning forward with the mask in hand, she slid it over Luz's face, restricting her sight and effectively leaving her blind.

Placing a hand under Luz's chin, Amity leaned in close. "From this moment on, you're now my plaything. To use and abuse as I see fit. That was the deal we made. You're only permitted to talk only when spoken to. Break that rule and you get punished." Her grip tightened ever so slightly to emphasises her point. "things might get a little…'extreme'. If you want me to stop, say stardust. That's the safe word and the only thing your permitted to say." Suddenly Amity's voice put on a sultrier tone as she placed a finger onto Luz's lips. "now then, nod if you understand me".

Luz was silent the entire time, her heart was beating so fast, she was worried it would burst out of her chest. Said chest was rising up and down incredibly fast as Luz almost lost control of her breathing. Amity must have been able to feel it, if not on her finger, then definitely from the rapid beating coming from Luz's body. But she knew what she signed up for. Silently, she nodded up at the witch who was her master for the evening.

"good girl" Amity whispered as she leaned in, pulling her finder away, Amity pressed her lips against Luz's. Within moments Luz could feel the other girls tongue invade her mouth, exploring every inch as she let out a quiet muffled moan. After a moment, Amity pulled away leaving a string of saliva to full onto Luz's bare neck. The kiss ended too soon in Luz's opinion, she wanted it to last just a bit longer, it was her first kiss after all.

Amity wiped away the spittle on her own lips with her arm as she sat back onto Luz's waist. "Time to get these pants off I think".


	5. Chapter 5

Luz tensed at the mention her pants. Well they were shorts really, but she figured it would be better just to remain quiet. 'This is it' she thought, her mind racing with thoughts, just what had Amity planned for her? 'There's no going back, she'll-" Luz's trail of thoughts abruptly went dead in terror as she felt Amity unbutton her shorts. Wrapping her hands around her waist, the denim shorts came down in one brief fluid motion, revealing the tights worn underneath. 'oh god, is this really happening?" Luz half expected to wake up back at the owl house with this all being a dream. A wet dream of Luz was to judge.

Looking at her crotch, Amity could see the white panties Luz was wearing undeath the dark tights, a slight damp patch darker than the rest of the fabric. "Gods Luz, panties under the tights? How many layers do you need? And look how wet you are, I've barley even touched you and you're practically gushing" She chided. The words had left Luz's cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The green witch lifted Luz's right foot up to her face, after a brief glance at the bound Latina, Amity pressed her face against the sole of her foot, gently nuzzling it, dragging her cheek against the sole like a cat rubbing up against her master. Looking back, Amity's cheeks flashed embarrassed shade of red upon realizing Luz was smirking. Smirking. "Not a word of that to anyone, do you hear me? Or I'll feed you to my abominations" Amity hastily threatened. Luz slowly nodded, the smirk yet to leave her face. That gods thrice damned smirk bore into Amity. "I'm into that, there, I said it, you going to judge me for it?" she snapped angrily.

Luz frowned and silently shook her head. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit Amity like a punch in the gut upon seeing that frown. "I…Look I'm sorry I snapped, it's…it's embarrassing to admit." She let out a sigh "I didn't mean to, I've never really had the chance before, gods know if I did it with any of my other friends, I'd get bullied into oblivion."

"It's fine" Luz replied quietly, unsure if she could speak, still, she offered up a reassuring smile. "you like my feet, I won't judge….that's something I never expected to say, uh , still, you like what you like, don't let anyone put you down" her smile grew wider, making Amity feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That smile seemed to burn away the guilt and embarrassment that had taken root in Amity's mind. It was a cute, warm welcoming smile that seemed to brighten the room, or at least Amity thought so.

The green witch let out a happy sigh "You're a good person Luz, never let anyone say otherwise." She gave one last nuzzle before sliding the leg back down onto the bed. She climbed forward over Luz's bound body and planted a small kiss on her lips. "Probably the best person I know." The noise Luz made could only be described as a flustered sputter, but it was good enough for Amity, she knew she meant well. "now then, where were we?" Amity asked rhetorically as she gripped the edges of Luz's tights and began to slowly pull them down the full length of her legs. Eventually the tights came off to reveal a pair of dainty brown feet. "Cute feet" Amity teased as she balled the tights up and threw them across her room, the remark causing Luz to snicker. "But I'm after something more".

Amity eyed the white panties, the front soaking with a mix of Luz's own juices and sweat. Bringing her face closer, Amity could faintly feel some of the heat emanating from Luz's crotch, and the smell, it was…intoxicating. Eying the thick curly hair peeking out along the rim of the panties, Amity gripped the rim with her teeth, feeling the pubes tickle her lips. She took a hold of Luz's silky-smooth legs for purchase as she began to drag down the length of her waist, running her nose through Luz's damp mound of hair as she went, inhaling the thick smell, almost getting dizzy off the hormone fuelled aroma. Amity's face brushed briefly with Luz's exposed sex feeling the heat far more intensely now, leaving a damp trail of juices up the length of Amity's face as she went.

The sensation of someone else touching her there, however brief, made Luz gasp in shock, her body jolted up in surprise before snagging on the sash, causing her to slump back down onto the bed. Her chest was rising and falling frantically, her heart beating heavily like a drum. Amity fell back in surprise onto her backside, barely avoiding taking a knee to the face as Luz shot up. "Woah! Woah! easy there Luz, are you okay?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice, raising her hands in mock surrender.

After a few moments Luz managed to bring her breathing under control, or at least more manageable. "I-I'm fine, I just..." she trailed off. "No one's ever touched me there before, I'm so, so sorry Amity, I felt you and-and-and-" her breathing began to spike again 'am I hyperventilating? oh god I'm hyperventilating'. Suddenly, Luz felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and embrace her in a hug "sshhhhh" Amity quietly said pressing her own naked body against hers in an embrace "It's fine Luz, just breath, just breath". Somehow, it actually helped calm her nerves, it gave her something to focus on, trying to mimic Amity's rhythmic breathing, eventually she brought her own under control and her heart rate slowed. After what felt an eternity of silence, Luz felt Amity pull away from the embrace. "are you feeling better now? If you want, we can stop"

Luz quickly shook her head, refusing to give in "I don't want to stop, I just wasn't expecting…" there was a small period of silence as Luz looked to find the right words. "Amity, I want to do this, but could we maybe…take it a bit…slower? Just so I'm prepared". She could feel Amity embrace her again, cradling her body gently. "Oh Luz, don't have to apologise, It's my fault for going too fast, I maaaaay have wanted to drop you right into the deep end, heh sorry about that" she apologised sheepishly "I should have known what with it being your first time and all, gods I mean look at you, I have you bound and blinded." Her voice took on a more sombre tone "I had this grand fantasy planned, I was going to torture you, hell, I even bought a candle, I was gonna melt hot wax onto you"

"we can still do all that, I just…need to be eased in. Yeah that's the right term, 'ease'" Amity offered up a smile "I'd love to try all the stuff you had planned, it's just gonna take a bit of time." Amity tightened her embrace on the bound Latina and once more placed a kiss onto Luz's pink lips. "alright then, we'll take it slow".

"so, anyways" Luz said to break the silence "what was that about melting wax onto me?" Luz asked seriously. Amity's eyes shot open wide with realization "oh uh, nothing, nothing to worry about, hah yeah so uh hey, how's about all that easing you into things? Should we get started?" Amity quickly replied, trying to make Luz forget about the more extreme aspects to Amity's plan.


	6. Chapter 6

(bit slow on this update, some crappy stuff came up, unexpected bills, so I've been in a slump and a tad distracted as you can imagine. But I figured I should at least try and get this out in a reasonable time. Nowhere near perfect but I tried, I've never written smut before and it shows. Next chapter is gonna be super smutty, so yeah here's to that. Feel free to comment, if there's any flaws, I'd be grateful if you point them out, I have super tunnel vision when writing these so some stuff might fly over my head.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this little story I'm putting together so far, happy reading-B)

Amity leant in, planting a deep kiss onto Luz's lips, hoping if she made it last, Luz would end up forgetting the whole wax fiasco. Her tongue slid into Luz's mouth, possibly a bit more aggressive than Amity had intended but the small moans emanating from the back of Luz's throat seemed to hint that she was enjoying it. Luz's mind was swimming with euphoria, the only thing she was capable of was giving off those small meek noises. She was loving every minute of it. She willingly let Amity's own tongue assert dominance over hers as they wrapped around one another. She savoured the other girl's taste, ever so slightly sweet from whatever it was she had to eat before Luz arrived earlier. 'Is this…what heaven…tastes like?' Luz's mind addled, unable to put much of a coherent thought together. The space between her legs grow damper with each passing moment, not that Luz was paying much attention.

Eventually Amity broke from the kiss when she needed to breath. She pulled herself back, sucking in deep mouthfuls of air, obviously she kept the kiss going longer than she should, even Luz was gasping as she pulled away. However, there was more to it. After every few breaths, Luz would emit a small pining whimper, already missing Amity's lips and her taste. Her second kiss, and once again it ended far too soon, even if she ran out of breath, she'd do it all again in a heartbeat

'Woah' the pale witch thought after the few moments of dizziness, the lack of hair followed by the sudden intake had sent her head swimming momentarily 'almost passed out there'. She closed her eyes and steadied herself for a few moments until it passed. She opened her eyes, revealing the deep amber orbs and let put a small sigh as her eyes trailed over the bound brown girl. 'Okay, that seemed to have thrown her off, good job Amity'. She smirked to herself in satisfaction. The green haired witch examined Luz, the way her head was lolled back, her shallow breathing, it was clear even after the kiss had ended Luz was still out of it. Either from the experience or lack of breath, perhaps both, either Luz could work with it. The pale girl placed her hand gently under Luz's chin and with a quiet "Oh Lu-uz" singing her name in an almost enthralling manner, the Latina snapped out of her daze, only now realizing she was practically drooling onto herself.

"Mhmm, yes?" she cooed meekly, trying to adjust her head ever so slightly to stop some drool that had escaped the corner of her lip from making it further down her chin….it wasn't working. "Did you enjoy that little kiss?" Amity teased as she ran her hand up from Luz's chin to stroke her cheek, taking care to avoid the trail of dribble that was dangerously close to her hand. "be a good girl and perhaps you'll get another, how does that sound?" Luz blushed as a quiet "I can be good; I can be good" nodding to emphasises her point.

Amity gave out a small giggle, watching Luz nod like a maniac. 'God's this girl is cute'. Amity leaned forward again, moving to Luz's neck, there she planted a gentle kiss onto the brown girl's neck, just below her jaw. The Latina gave a small gasp at the sensation, her skin covered in goose-bumps as Amity planted another, the feeling of her hot breath sending a shiver through Luz's spine. A third kiss, this time with a bit of teeth cause Luz to yelp out in shock, not a pained yelp, but one of surprise, she wasn't expecting to feel Amity gently bite her neck. A fourth one came slightly lower, this time the bite was harder, not by much, however. Amity pressed her teeth into the girls exposed neck, leaving a slight bite mark as she pulled away. Luz had to admit, she was enjoying the biting, it was as if she was with one of the vampires from her trashy romance novels. Then she pictured Amity, long flowing black cape, sharp pointy teeth and a raised collar….'that's pretty hot' she thought, fantasising she was the victim of a green haired seductress of the night.

Amity switched sides, biting into the other side of her neck, she was biting harder now, not enough to break the skin, but causing slight pain regardless. If she wasn't enjoying it, Luz made no complaint, if anything the small gasps and groans seemed to show she was loving it. Eventually Amity made her way down to Luz's collar bone, kissing, sucking and biting her as she went, all the while Luz lay there, savouring every minute of it. Then it stopped. Luz lay there, waiting a few moments for whatever came next, eager with anticipation. Suddenly she felt a hand gently cup one of her breasts, her body tensing up at the touch.

Amity took note of the bound girl's reaction "c'mon now, don't worry Luz, I'll be gentle" she assured her. She took the other breast in her hand, they weren't incredibly big, neither were they particularly small. They were just the perfect size Amity thought, perfect, ample brown bumps, enough to get a good grip, but not too much to overfill a hand. "you know, you've got pretty cute boobs" Amity remarked as she began to play with them, gently squeezing them, playing with them almost as if they were putty. Luz blushed at the comments, her face began to burn brighter as she felt Amity toy with her breasts. She was thinking of giving a reply when suddenly she felt it, one of her nipples, which had hardened like diamonds and incredibly sensitive, was touched. She could feel Amity take her thumb and rub it down over her nipple, as if she were flicking on a light switch. The Latina witch gave a sudden yelp at the sensation, it happened again, this time on her other nipple. It happened again and again as Amity began to toy with her nipples, flicking and tugging on the little nubs while Luz gasped and groaned with every action the pale witch took.

Amity was enjoying herself too, her own nipples had toughened themselves up and a damp patch began to grow between her legs. She had to fight the burning urge from below, she promised Luz she would go slow. In an attempt to take her own mind off it, she took one of the nipples in her mouth. Much to Amity's surprise, Luz did not cry out, she simply took a sharp intake of breath, almost like a reverse sigh. She seemed more confident, putting on a brave face through the sensation. She was probably expecting it, Amity mused. 'she's acting brave, it's a little cute, let's see how long that lasts.

As soon as Amity began to suck on the nipple, the tough façade failed almost immediately as Luz whimpered. Amity ignored the noise and carried on sucking, occasionally biting and licking, all the while her spare hand was toying with the other breast. Eventually she would swap breasts, toying with one newly coated with her saliva while her main focus went onto the other. The sensation was driving Luz wild, she would occasionally toy with her own breasts during her 'alone times' but this was an entirely new feeling. She had to admit, she loved the attention her breasts were getting, she always worried they were too small, especially compared to some of the other girls she knew, but Amity seemed to love them and that was enough for her

After a few minutes of toying, Amity had an idea, a wicked idea at that. She hoisted herself up on top of Luz, her face was a mere few inches from the other's when she suddenly asked "So, do you like it when I play with your tits? They sure are cute". Luz nodded, unsure how else to respond. She felt Amity begin to shift her weight and hard lump-no two-hard lumps, began to press themselves against Luz's own breasts. She could feel the nubs rub against her own as Amity began to slightly shift herself up and down. Whatever was going on, Luz was enjoying the feeling. It took a few moments, but she eventually realized what was going on when she heard the green witch say "Yeah, you like my own tits don't you?". Amity had cupped her own breasts and began to grind them against Luz's, flicking their nipples together periodically.

"I think I promised you a kiss, didn't I?" Amity teased, "I think you've been good enough so far". Amity prepared herself, opening her mouth ever so slightly ready for Amity. Their lips met again in long deep kiss. This time though Luz gave a bit of fight with her tongue, she managed to work her way into Amity's mouth, catching the green witch by surprise. 'She's getting braver' Amity thought. 'let's see how long that lasts.' She began to grind their breasts together once again and it proved too much for Luz. She gave off a muffled moan and her tongue relented to Amity's control. This went on for a while, periodically Amity would break the kiss so they could each breath before greedily going back in for more, all the while their sensitive breasts would rub against each other.

Eventually Amity slowed down her grinding until bringing it to a stop. She broke the kiss and proceeded to kiss along Luz's cheek, she worked her way up to her ear. Feeling the hot breath, so close to her sensitive ear and hearing each inhale and exhale had sent a new wave of goose-bumps coursing through Luz's body. But what happened next sent the butterflies in the pit of her stomach to go wild. Amity had placed a hand onto Luz's tumbling belly, lightly tracing a circle around her navel with a finger. 'Mhmmmm, your tits were fun Luz, but how's about we go a little….lower?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Albright things are escalating in this part, sorry for the slow update, people keep asking about it but I've been busy. Hope you guys enjoy it, it uh…get's a tad fetishy. Like I've said before, I'm new to writing, and super new to writing smut so please forgive me if this part isn't exactly amazing. I'm learning as I go and pulling from experience of reading a ton of smut fics. Comments and all that are welcomed, if you spot an error, feel free to point it out because I've been staring at a white screen for so long and my eyes hurt now. Anyways this goes from fluffy to more what the original idea was, but it'll go back to fluffy at some point, probably when all the vile sex is over.

Happy reading

-B)

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Amity whispered, sending goosebumps prickling all over Luz's body. The pale witch teasingly planted a quick peck on her cheek before moving herself down to Luz's vulnerable stomach. Luz tensed her body and mentally prepared herself for what was to come, she did not want to embarrass herself with another overreaction like before. The Latina simply resigned herself to steadily breathing through her nose as a way to control her nerves.

Despite tensing up her body, her stomach immediately quivered at the sensation of Amity's lips as she began to kiss down the length of her stomach. Luz was making mental note as Amity went lower and lower with each kiss, past her navel and down to her waist. When the green haired witch reached a mound of dark curly hair, she stopped, examining it with affection. "you know Luz, brown is such a boring colour" She teased as she ran her fingers through it repeatedly, enjoying the soft wiry feel to it. "If you want, I can do something about that if you want, can't have green, that's mine of course, but if there's something you'd like, maybe we can experiment." She paused, thinking to herself while kneading through Luz's pubic hair. "…. Oh, and before you ask, yes, mine is all natural. My friends like to call me green bush but-" She stopped when she heard a quiet snort from the Latina "oh yeah, laugh all you want" She left out a sigh that ended up turning into a giggle. "I have you know I'm quite fond of it….and I'm sure you will be to" That last remark had made Luz blush at the thought of it.

That thought was immediately cut short when she felt Amity suddenly kiss her furry mound. "I heard a lot of guys in the human realm prefer their girls smooth, you people are weird" she chuckled before kissing the mound again. Then Luz felt her shift herself slightly lower, the witch parted her dark legs apart and exposed her sex to the open air. 'Oh boy here we go, here we go here we go here we go' Luz thought erratically. Through the bounding of her heart beat she could just about hear Amity "Remember, we have a safe word, say it and I'll stop. Now, are you ready?" Luz took a gulp and slowly nodded.

"Alright then" Amity replied in a caring tone. She took a moment to admire Luz's exposed womanhood, she could see the sheen on it, Luz was clearly sopping wet. She started with a bit of foreplay, admittedly she thought it was kind of cruel, but she couldn't resist. She brought Luz's legs over her own shoulders and used her hands to pry them apart slightly more. A kiss was planted on her inner thigh, then again but on the other side and slightly higher up this time. Then She leaned forward, Luz could feel her breath of her slit just before she made contact. The witch planted a soft kiss on the folds of Luz's vagina. The bound Latina let out a quiet whimper and her body shook, but this time she kept control. Amity paused for a moment, watching Luz's face, unsure if to continue or not, but a few seconds passed with no complaints, so she continued, kissing the folds again. This time Luz kept her body in check and simply let out a slight gasp. With the third kiss, she managed to keep quiet and still. Her self-control genuinely impressed Amity considering it was her first time with someone.

Of course, Luz's heart was in full overdrive, blood was rising to her cheeks, causing it to burn and the beating in her ears was now defining. Still, Luz was going to prove herself and to hell with how her body reacts. She began to breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Amity had noticed this but kept quiet, if this was her way of coping, then it was best to leave her to it. Besides, Amity had other things to deal with. She began to slowly drag her tongue up and down the folds of Luz's slit, savouring the taste. Up and down, up and down she worked her tongue, alternating the route her tongue took, sometimes on the left, sometimes to the right or down the centre. Luz seemed to be taking it quite well. The next part however was something else entirely. She took a steady grip of Luz's legs before pressing her face up against the brown cunt. '1…2…3!' Without warning she slid her tongue deep into Luz's quivering cunny. The brown girl gasped loudly and arched her back.

Amity wasn't going to stop however, she was in now and unless Luz explicitly told her, she wasn't abandoning this. Her tongue flowed through Luz's slit, sliding in and out as she explored her insides. At this point, Luz began to moan in pleasure, she'd touched herself before, more times than she'd like to admit, but this was entirely new, someone else *inside* of her. She gritted her teeth and curled her toes inwards as an unconscious reaction. As Amity went deeper, her groans became louder, the feeling was terrifying and incredible. Amity was in her own state of euphoria as well, while her tongue went to work, she had buried her deep into Luz's pubic mound. She took deep breaths inhaling the scent, a potent combination of musk and sweat, Amity was in her own personal heaven and was becoming more and more lightheaded, caught up in the heat of the moment.

Then, after bringing her hands forward and prying her pussy open, Amity began to drag her tongue over Luz's sex when she hit the pretty pink nub that was hidden away. The feeling was like electricity shooting through Luz's nerves. Her body Jolted, but Amity kept a tight grip, not giving up her prize. She repeatedly ran her tongue over the nub, jabbing at it before sucking on it like it was a piece of candy. Her mouth came free with an audible pop, before diving back in, this time she would take a few moments of delving deep into Luz's slit before moving back to playing around with her citreous. She repeated the process, enjoying the noises Luz made.

"Oh fuck!" the Latina screamed, taking Amity aback, she had no idea she was even capable of cursing. She gave a devilish grin and called out between her licks "Yeah you like that? You like it when I play with your pretty little clit?" Amity loved teasing her victims, it made it all the more fun. "yeah" Luz called out between gasps.

"Tell me you love it" Amity demanded as she continued to work on Luz's slit "Tell me you love it when I lick your pussy! I wanna hear you beg for more!". Luz thrashed around in her bindings, she could feel a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach, getting tighter and tighter as Amity worked her magic. "Yes! F-fuck yes, I love it, I want more, I want more, please! I want you deeper in my pussy!" Amity was having too much fun with this, she wasn't so innocent after all it turned out, this made it all the sweeter for the pale witch. Amity could feel a warm trial dribble down from between her legs, her own crotch was on fire, a voice in the back of her head was pleading-no, demanding, she touch herself, but she had to wait her turn, just a little longer.

Suddenly, Luz's legs wrapped around the back of Amity's head and began to press her face against Luz's pussy. She was desperate to keep her in place; she didn't want this to end. As much as Amity would love to die, face deep in some cut girl's pussy, suffocating nose deep in her bush, she wasn't ready to die just yet. With a bit of effort, she pulled her head back and broke free, sitting back on her heels. "I bet you want me to use my fingers huh? You want me to finger your pussy?" Luz nodded frantically, groaning as her cunny quivered, aching for the attention to continue the break was driving her wild. "please Amity, I want you to finger me! I want you to play with my little cunt" She begged as her bound body rolled around in desperation.

Her begging would have continued had she not felt Amity shift her weight once more, the pale witch slid her own legs over Luz's shoulders as she got onto her knees. The Latina's cheeks began burn again…. but this wasn't from her cheeks, the heat was psychical, it had a source that was emitting it onto her face. A hand slid onto the back of Luz's head, taking a firm grip of her hair. "I bet you do, too bad, I think I've earned some attention now don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo been a little while, sorry to those who have been waiting on this, I'm very grateful for all the positive feedback I've gotten for this and now I don't wanna let you all down.

I've been busy with the whole lock down situation and sorting out what I'm gonna be doing while both work and uni are shut, the world is a little bit mad at the moment, but we'll get through alright. So, stay safe and look after each other out there.

Without further ado, enjoy the next part this slow burning smut fest. This is where the mushy romance stuff starts, I hope I'm not too bad with it.

-B)

Amity's fingers dug into the back of Luz's head, taking a firm grip of her hair. The Latina had just enough time to take a deep breath before having her face pressed violently in-between Amity's legs. Her face was smeared up along the sopping wet sex as Amity called from up above "Enjoying that? C'mon lick it, lick it!". The green haired witch was relishing the control she had over Luz in this state as her grip grew tighter. After a few moments Luz found her proverbial footing, finally getting her mouth level with Amity's crotch, she pressed her mouth against the slit and pressed her tongue in. This was another whole new experience for her, from the way her tongue danced around inside Amity, she clearly had no experience, not that Amity cared, if anything she thought it was sort of cute in a way.

The pale witch let out a small gasp at the sensation, obviously Luz was doing something right. Whatever it was, however, Luz was oblivious, she was caught up in the maddened euphoria along side Amity, letting her tongue flow freely, exploring as she went. Amity would occasionally cry out "Oh fuck" as the Latina went. "Deeper!" she demanded "I want you deeper!". Her head lolling back, clenching her eyes tightly shut. The brown witches tongue delved deeper into the pale witch, before retracting and striking back in, jabbing as she went. As it turns out, Luz was far better at cunnilingus than Amity could have ever expected. "Where-where did you learn…to do this?" Amity asked between gasps, she pulled back on Luz's head to give her some room to talk with connecting strings of juices and saliva clearly seen between Luz's face and Amity's cunt.

The Latina took several breaths before giving her response, her face clearly flustered with embarrassment "I uh, maaaaay have watched some porn back in the human world…okay, like, *a lot* of porn heh". She chuckled nervously to herself. "Well Luz" Amity responded, "It turns out you're a bigger pervert than I thought, you're full of surprises today" She teased. Suddenly Luz could feel the grip on the back of her head tighten again before her face was abruptly plunged back in-between Amity's legs. "Better put those skills to use then you little slut!" Amity laughed as she began to ride Luz's tongue once more. "Eat my pussy little pervert!".

As her tongue lashed out at her inner walls, Amity took her free hand and used it to cup her breast, playing, tugging and squeezing with her own sensitive nipple, trying to experience as much pleasure as possible. She cried out as the human's tongue prodded and whipped at the nub of her clitoris sending hot jolts through her body as she assaulted the hypersensitive spot. "Gods you're so fucking good at this you little freak!" Amity half moaned half screamed, not that Luz minded. Her own sex was still burning with desire and she lamented being mound, she wanted Amity back between her legs badly, but she was taking solace in the cries coming from above. Every moan and gasp were like music to the Latina, she loved the sounds coming from Amity voice. It meant she was doing well, she wanted to please her mistress badly. She had to admit to herself, for her first time she was quite proud with her own performance. She tried to experiment, moving her tongues in new patterns and rhythms rather than simply randomly lashing out with it. Every so often she would even pull it out before picking up the length of Amity's pussy lips. As far of reactions went, Amity seemed to enjoy that, so she would do it as often as she could. Her mind was focused, make Amity feel as good as possible, she'd put aside her own desires just to hear more cries from the green witch.

As all this was happening, her own nose was pressed into the green mound of hair just above. Luz had no other choice but to inhale through her nose as there was no chance Amity would let her pull her face away to breath properly, so she'd have to make do. Luz had to admit, the smell was something else, a mixture of Luz's own saliva and the smeared pussy juices brought up from below had created an aroma Luz was becoming addicted to. She relished every inhale, the smell sending her mind fluttering with euphoria.

Amity had noticed this, she could feel Luz's intakes and exhales through her mound, so she called down again to her hapless victim "Oh you like my pussy hair huh? Come on, show me how much you like it!". She began to drag Luz's face up away from her cunt and up to her mound. Like before, she started to grind Luz's face against her bush, the soft sticky hair tickling Luz's face before she suddenly took in a mouthful of the stuff. "C'mon taste it, taste my pussy hair if you love it so much you little weirdo!" Amity new the irony in what she was saying, minutes a go she was enjoying Luz's own patch of hair, but she enjoyed teasing her pet, so she paid it no real mind. Luz took her orders to heart and ran her tongue up through her bush, again and again, tugging away at it with mouthfuls of the thick green hair.

Amity would press her face down, dragging her nose back into the soaking sticky bush, whereby Luz would keep inhaling, almost going dizziness from the smell and the rapid intakes of air. After a few minutes, Luz had her head yanked back, her mouth agape, her entire face smeared with pussy juice, spit and a few stray strands of green hair. The Latina was breathing heavily, gasping as she took in mouthfuls of hair as her tongue was lolled out like a dog panting. "You enjoy that slut? You enjoyed eating my pussy hair, didn't you?" Luz silently nodded up at her master, her head swimming and ears throbbing at the sound of her own heartbeat. "God's look at you" Amity laughed as she let go of the back of Luz's head, letting it fall back onto the bed.

Luz felt Amity's hands slip under her head as she slid the sleeping mask off and cast it aside. The Latina winced, her eyes not used to the slight, she could make out a fuzzy blob that was Amity, but not much else. After a few moments of rapid blinking, everything eventually came into focus, revealing a nervously smiling Amity. "Hey Luz, sorry about all that... I kinda got carried away with myself there. I didn't mean to be so rough" She frowned.

"hey, hey, it's fine, don't worry" Luz reassured her, still blinking away some of the gloss in her vision. "you know…I actually sorta enjoyed it, even if I did nearly suffocate down there." She gave a cheeky grin and a wink up at the pale witch to put her at ease, causing a snicker from Amity. The green witch sat back on Luz's lap before leaning up for a kiss on the lips all the while undoing the sash around Luz's wrists. "Well then, I guess I know what you're into…weirdo".

There was a moment of silence as they locked eyes before they both erupted into a fit of giggles. After undoing the restraints, Amity lay down next to Luz, who was grateful to be free, rubbing her wrist to help get the blood flowing through them properly again. Or she assumed anyway, her mother was the one with the medical knowledge, not her. Amity rested her hand on Luz's stomach, trailing circles around her navel while putting her head against her shoulder, resting it under the Latina's chin. She let out a quiet happy sigh, smiling to herself "you know Luz, this was a lot of fun. You're letting me do things there's no way my other friends would. I'm…I'm grateful. I know earlier I said I just wanted to use and abuse you, teach you some spells and kick you out…I don't want to anymore.

'You're beautiful' Luz thought to herself.

"I feel selfish for thinking that. When I first met you, I thought you were annoying, and naive and way too cheerful. God's I'm such an idiot" she gave a small laugh. "you're much more, your kind, and helpful…and only a little bit annoying, and hey, I'm learning to put up with the cheerfulness" She smirked.

'You're beautiful!" The voice I the back of Luz's mind as louder now.

"God's…What I'm trying to say is…you're a way better person than I first thought. I feel like I can be more open with you, and it's not just about the sex we had. I've seen you in this new light, you're a good person, your way better than my other friends, you understand me better You're a…you're a good friend Luz." Amity said, looking up at her with those deep amber orbs, almost as if she was looking directly into Luz's soul.

'GOD ABOVE HELP ME YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!' The voice was screaming at her now, thrashing around at the forefront of her mind. 'WAIT DID SHE JUST SAY FRIEND?!


	9. Chapter 9

'Just friends? No no no, that can't be right, we just had sex! I just had sex! My first time, isn't this meant to be special?!' Luz's internal voice went into full panic mode. 'okay Luz, we can salvage this…we just need to tell her how we feel, how hard can that be?'

Luz swallowed hard, preparing herself to admit her feelings to the pale witch resting her head on her chest. "Hey Amity, there's uh, something I need to tell you." Her amber eyes opened wide as she took in a sharp breath. 'Crap, does she already know?!'

"Hold that thought Luz" Amity blurted out as she shot up and began to crawl to the edge of her bed. "I totally forgot I had something to show you. It's pretty great, not to toot my own horn or anything" She remarked with a grin. When she made it to the edge, she got onto her knees and leant over the edge, grunting with the effort, she was pulling…something, from underneath her bed.

Luz let out a desperate sigh "Amity I uh, I need to tell you something, it's kind of important." Her eyes pleading, not that Amity could see, too busy fighting with whatever was under her bed, her rump held up in the air as she tried to keep partial balance.

"Hmmhmm more important than my thing? I doubt it. You'll love it Luz, trust me" The witch remarked, still grunting with exertion. Luz squeezed at the air; she was clearly getting vexed now.

Clapping her hands together, she put on her most diplomatic tone "Amity, I reaaaaally need to tell you something, like really really." 'c'mon girl, just listen to me for god's sake'. The voice was getting frustrated now

"And I'm-ugh-asking you to hold on for a few minutes, I'm sure it can wait. Trust me Luz, this will be worth it".

Luz began to punch the air in frustration and silently swear into the hair behind Amity. 'she's too oblivious, damn it you have to get her attention somehow" The voice commanded. Luz let out a sigh of annoyance. She fumed, thinking of simply pushing Amity of the bed. Maybe that'll get her attention? No, that would be mean, it'd probably just piss her off. Eyeing up Amity's pale round rump gave her an idea.

Silently, she made her way over to Amity, still struggling with what appeared to be a large wooden chest have wedged under the bed. Moving up behind Amity's raised backside, she let out a quiet angry sigh. 'If this doesn't get her attention, nothing will.'

"welp, here goes nothing" She said. Furrowing her brow, she suddenly clapped her hands onto Amity's backside, prying the cheeks apart to reveal a small tight hole.

"wha-" Was all she could utter before Luz burrowed in tongue first into Amity's asshole.

The green aired witch let out a cry of surprise, almost falling face first off the bed, desperately scrambling for the covers around her hands to keep herself up. Considering the surprise and the new sensation, it wasn't exactly easy.

"Ho-holy shit Luz" Amity blurted out, her brain frying as Luz carried out her exploration. She'd never done this before, even with her friends. This new feeling was…intense. It wasn't bad by any means but certainly different.

Luz meanwhile was taking some small pleasure in doing this to Amity, normally she wasn't one for revenge, but when it came to matters of the heart, the gloves come off. Least that's what she kept telling herself to justify her actions.

After a few moments she began to realize that having Amity haphazardly hanging off the edge of the bed wasn't the best idea, even if she wanted a bit of revenge. Taking firm grip of her thighs, Luz began to drag Amity back onto the bed, pulling her tongue out for a few moments while she focused on 'rescuing' the beleaguered girl.

Amity gave a meek "Thanks" when she was safely back onto the bed before crying out "Eep!" As Luz dove her tongue back in, forcing the witch down onto her chest, rump in the air as Luz continued her anal assault. Amity buried her face into the bed sheets as she let out another cry, hoping to muffle it in her embarrassment.

Luz had to admit to herself, seeing Amity in this state was kind of cute, she wasn't used to being in control of things for a change. She continued to prod for several minutes, taking a mental note of just how wet her chin was becoming, the juices coming from Amity's cunt reaffirmed her belief she was actually enjoying it.

Eventually Luz pulled back, watching as Amity's asshole began to pucker and wink on it's own after pulling out. Wiping the 'Amity juice' off her chin, she slyly remarked to the gasping girl by her feet "so….do I have your attention now?" 'I better' she thought.

After taking a few deep breaths to compose herself, Amity rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Damn Luz…that uh…that was…that was something." She hoisted herself up onto her elbows, her body still shaking as she did so. "you know Luz, if you wanted to do butt stuff you could have just waited"

'God dammit!'


	10. Chapter 10

"Amity please…just listen to me" Luz pleaded.

Amity, who was still face down in the sheets, began to slowly ease herself up after a few moments. She only just noticed she was drooling down her chin and so rubbed it away with the back of her hand. Eventually she sat up gingerly, unsure whether or not she was okay sitting on her backside, it was still sensitive (and soggy) from Luz's antics, but she soon forced herself down.

"Alright Luz, this better be important after…whatever the hells that was." She wasn't angry but there had a more annoyed tone to her voice. She enjoyed Luz's little escapade, more so than she would like to admit, but a warning would have been nice.

"Amity. I…I need to talk to you about all…all this" She gestured between herself and Amity with her hand. Her heart was in her mouth, how could she explain this? Amity's expression softened at Luz's words; she was curios now.

"What about…this?" The pale witch asked. 'Is she getting cold feet?' She wondered 'A little late now after all we've done so far'. "Luz, is everything okay?" She asked with concern, placing a hand on Luz's leg for comfort.

Luz tensed at the touch, could she do this? She took in a lungful of air before letting it out, hoping this could help steady her slowly rising heartbeat. "That's the thing, I'm...I'm not sure. I need to get something off my chest. I-"

Amity suddenly took a hold of Luz's hands, much to her surprise "What's wrong? Luz you can tell me. Is this about…not having your magic lessons yet? Her mind began to race 'Dammit Amity, she came to you for lessons and you've just been screwing around all this time. Now look at her' Amity began to panic slightly, fearing she'd put Luz off with the lack of lessons. "I know you've been waiting; we can stop now if you'd like" She frowned at the Latina.

Luz frowned back in confusion "what? No, it's not about the lessons, it's about what we're doing now, you know…the sex" She struggled to say that last word, it came out quietly. "I think-"

She was cut off again "Am I doing something wrong? Do you wanna be in charge this time? Is it about the feet thing?" She began to ramble about how she's been too controlling and how sorry she was, promising Luz could be the dominant one now if she wanted and she was fine with, in her own words "butt stuff". 'God, look at her' Luz thought 'She's lost it, how can I tell her how I feel if I can't get a word in?! That's it, I'm throwing the gloves off! She furrowed her brow and clenched her fists, psyching herself up for what was next. Then her expression immediately softened as her hands uncurled and leant forward.

"-Look, you have cute feet okay, I can't-"She was cut off as Luz pressed her lips to Amity's. It was a simple quick kiss, over in a second, more of a peck really. Taking the pale girl's hands in her own. "Amity" She said, "I think I like you".


	11. Chapter 11

Amity looked slightly puzzled, her head tilting just a bit. "Uh yeah Luz, I like you too, remember when I said all that like five minutes a go? I called you a good friend and everything." 'How can she forget? I just said all that.'

She felt Luz's grip on her hands tighten. "No Amity…I think I like you…as in, like like." Her cheeks began to flush red at the admittance. Trying in vain to put a shaky smile. All her previous bravado had left her. "I think…I think I have." She began to choke up, she was embarrassed to spit it out. 'Say it! Say it now!' Her ever so helpful internal voice yelled at her.

Luz squeezed the pale witches hands a lot tighter now, she clamped her eyes shut and forced herself to blurt it out "Amity I think I have a crush on you!".

Silence, a long drawn out silence.

Luz let out a small whimper and carefully opened one eye to peek out in embarrassment, she was practically flinching.

Amity was looking down, more specifically down at her hands, held tightly in Luz's. She noticed the green haired witch was blushing ever so slightly. Eventually she looked up, her eyes locking with the humans, causing her to snap to attention in panic, opening both eyes. Then she spoke.

"you said you *think* you have a crush on me?". Her tone was calm, collected, not angry or surprised or happy. This put the Latina on edge.

"Yes! Wait no! I mean…I-I don't know." She released her grip, bringing her hands up to her chest in a somewhat dramatic flair. "I Like you, and you're pretty Amity, you're so pretty and I always wanted to be your friend. When you would get worked up and angry at me, I'd feel terrible…but I thought you looked so cute….I felt conflicted, I wasn't sure if I liked you in that way or not…Then I came here and we did….all this."

Her eyes were starting to water now. "I don't know if it was just the sex talking, but-but you were my first, and you told me how much you liked me and how I was a good friend. I got worked up thinking I was just a friend with benefits." Amity's own expression seemed to soften at this

"We lay there cuddled up and-and-Eugh forget it!" She brought her hands up to her face, curling up in shame and embarrassment, her teas flowing freely now. "Stupid Luz, you don't even know if you like her that way, she clearly doesn't, you've just made yourself look dumb. Get up, get out and just go home".

Sniffling Luz was just about to get up to dress and make a hasty escape when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her. Amity has embraced the weeping human, nestling Luz's head under chin and gently rubbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Oh Luz" She remarked "God's I should have listened earlier." She planted a motherly kiss on the top of the human's head, trying to help calm her down. "when you're ready, we can talk."

There came a muffled and quiet "sorry" from Luz., trying to apologize for making a fool of herself.

"No, no I'm sorry, I put you in this position without thinking of the consequences." Her embrace on Luz's body tightened, she could feel the tears drip down from the human, running down her naked body.

Eventually Luz worked up the courage to pull herself away from Amity, attempting to wipe away the tears with little success. Her gaze met Amity's who was giving her a comforting smile. Luz wasn't sure what she could say now after all that. She just looked at her, failing to find the words. Amity realized this and so broke the silence.

"you know, during all that sex and us lying together…I did think of you as just a friend, someone I can fool around with, have fun when we're bored. But I should have known you're not used to that." She took up Luz's hands in her own "I made a mistake, I'm the one who should be sorry Luz, not you. And now you think you have feelings for me…" She released her grip with one hand, using to try and tuck some loose hair away behind her ear.

She looked away sheepishly as she spoke up again "I…I'd be willing to try if you want. I've never had a…lover-" Her face turned bright pink at the word "-before. Thought you were cute in an annoying way". She chuckled in embarrassment, more for her own sake. "I've enjoyed your company here, a lot more than I thought I would…so, what I'm saying is…" Her other hand came back now, taking a firm but gentle hold of Luz's hands.

"I like you...I like you too Luz, I-I'd like to try this with you. I want to make this work" She smiled up at the Latina, whose tears had finally stopped, her eyes wide in surprise


	12. Chapter 12

Luz looked up through watery eyes. 'wait, did she really just say that?' Wiping away the tears staining her cheeks with the back of her hand and giving a (in Amity's own mind) somewhat adorable sniffle, Luz finally spoke.

"I…do you mean it?" She asked, her voice betraying her hope.

The green haired witch gave her a reassuring smile that made her heart flutter. "I do Luz…I think we should try it, who knows where it'll lead."

'Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god, don't just sit there slack jawed say something!"

"uhhhh…." Was all that came out. 'Oh, real smooth bonehead.' Her heart was racing, her stomach felt like it was in free fall. 'Is this what love is meant to feel like? Feels weird.'

Amity frowned in concern, taking hold of Luz's hands once more "Luz, are you feeling alright?"

Finally, the gears clicked in her head and the Latina was brought back into reality. "Does this…does this mean we're…like, together?" She quietly asked. She'd made a sappy fool of herself just now and the embarrassment of it all came flooding through.

"I dunno…. hmmm…maybe…yeah, I guess it does" the pale witch gave her a cheeky wink while she smirked smugly at her. Amity had to admit, she was enjoying teasing her like this.

Luz's face beamed with a wide smile, all the embarrassment had left her now, replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. Yeah it still felt weird, but it was a nice kind of weird. She could get used to this. Letting out a giggle, she surged forward and wrapped her arms around a surprised Amity, bringing her in close for an embrace. The human put weight in the surge and ended up tackling Amity onto her back on the bed. Before she could even cry out in protest, she was showered in rapid kisses, some on the lips, some on her cheeks or the forehead or just randomly placed.

Eventually Amity gave up on struggling and chose to simply embrace her fate…she was enjoying it anyways. Eventually the rapid kisses stopped, replaced by a single long kiss on the lips, full of passion and a bit of tongue, Luz took her time.

Eventually Luz broke away from the kiss and just quietly stared at Amity. "Yes, can I help you with something?" The pale witch remarked with a smirk.

"hmmn, oh yeah sorry, just enjoying the view of my new girlfriend" Now it was Luz's turn to smirk, judging by Amity's reaction, she had gotten the response she wanted. Amity rolled her eyes and made a "Pfft" noise. But the red hue her face was turning was a telling sign. Luz leant down, planting a kiss on her lips before resting her head next to Amity's, lying down beside her, their hands locked together. Staring into each other's eyes, Luz decided to finally ask. "So…we're a couple now…how do we…tell people?"

Amity's eyes winded, she hadn't considered that. "oh…yeah telling people. The twins will tease but they always do. They won't mean anything by it. As for my parents? Ehhh…" She trailed off before offering up an embarrassed smile "I mean so long as you don't weird them out, they should be fine".

That brought a snicker from Luz. "okay-okay, I'll try to be normal around them. What about you're friends? They're not exactly the nicest people around."

That drew some concern from Amity. They might be a problem, but She chose to throw out the though. "ah who cares" She grinned "let them say what they want, they've all screwed each other enough times, they have no room to talk". Luz laughed at Amity's newfound nonchalance, she liked it.

"Speaking of them screwing each other, does this mean I get an auto invite to your next sleep over orgy?" Amity turned bright red at this "I-uh, you're not gonna ask me to stop? I mean we're a couple now." Luz suddenly rolled on top of Amity, catching her off guard.

"Nah, it could be fun" she grinned, leaning in close so their faces were mere inches apart. "So long as you just think of me while it all goes on, I'm game if you are" She said before starting to gently kiss the pale girl's neck.

Amity gave a giggle as Luz worked her way up her neck "God's you're an animal". The comment was responed to with a growl, admittedly it was a poor attempt at a growl that sounded like a cat pretending to be a lion.

Amity lost it and began laughing, eventually Luz joined her, unable to continue her advance up Amity's neck. They both lay there, one on top of the other laughing in fits. Eventually it died down, until they were silently staring into each other's eyes. Eventually Luz's eyes widened, an idea came into her head and she spoke up.

"You know, since we're a couple, we have to get matching shirts."

"matching shirts?" Amity asked in puzzlement. "Matching how exactly?" She didn't like where this was going.

"oh I dunno" She sat up, rubbing her chin in mock thought, staring at nothing in particular. "maybe something like both saying 'Girlfriend' with an arrow pointing at each other" she grinned whistle mentioning the last part. Suddenly a pale hand was pressed into her face taking hold as Amity began to push her away.

"Nope nope nope nope nope and nope!" Amity began to shake her head in disapproval. "I refuse to wear anything like that, not one bit".

Through a smushed face, Luz gave off a sly smile "Awww c'mon, we're a couple, you gotta! How will people know otherwise?"

"You'll never get me in anything like that, no matter what." She was taking a stance. The line had to be drawn here, this far and no further.

Luz was having too much fun with this, so she carried on her prodding. "how's about nice simple ones then? We can go to the human world, get some cute sweaters with 'Gay' on them. C'mon, we'll look great."

Amity blushed in annoyance, the girl just wouldn't quite "I'm not even gay, I', bi!" she shouted in protest.

"gay, bi, it's all the same with me" Luz responded "Besides, no one will ask, they'll be distracted by how awesome we look."

Amity let out a sigh of defeat and relented, easing up on her grip of Luz's face, who had indivertibly been resting her balance against Amity's shoving, so as she relaxed her arm, Luz came tumbling down on top of her, causing the Latina to cry out in surprise. That brought a small smirk from Amity.

"Hey, remember when you said you wouldn't act weird?" She asked.

"That was around your parents, they're not here right now" She grinned and quickly kissed her on the lips. Amity smiled at this and let out another sigh. "God's you're such a weirdo…but you're my weirdo." She pulled Luz in tight for a bear hug. After a few moments, she remembered something.

"oh hold on a second" she causally heaved Luz off of her, rolling her over to the side with an "Oof!" as she made her away to the edge of her bed. "I almost forgot about this" fighting to get the plain wooden box that was half wedge under her bed free.

Luz deadpanned "oh hey it's that box again, yay" she said unenthusiastically, remembering how it got in the way of her confession.

"Hush you" she retorted "I told you this would be worth it". After some fighting and muttered cursing, she managed to pull the large box out from under her bed, depositing in on the covers in front of Luz.

The box itself was plain. As far of Luz could tell, that was all there was to it. A large wooden box with no markings, or hinges, handles nor latches. "that's uh…a nice box you got there Amity…though I prefer you're *other* box much more" She smirked at Amity who could only roll her eyes at the lewd comment.

"If you'll be quiet for a moment, I'll show you why I got it out" She said as she laid a hand on top of the smooth wooden surface. 'God's above, 5 minutes and we're already at the "bickering like an old married couple" stage'.

After a few moments, looking at the box, making sure it was the right way up (How, Luz had no idea) The green haired witch began to draw a rune on the surface of the box. Following the pattern, Luz had no idea what it meant but it was definitely intricate. And judging by the way Amity traced her fingers across, almost naturally, picking up speed as she went, she clearly knew the rune well, almost as if it was her own design.

Eventually, Amity slowed her progress, ending with a small circle at the bottom edge of the box face. She lifted her fingers away and the rune immediately began to glow a deep red, with a line of light forming through the box two thirds of the way up, it then dawned on Luz what was happening, the light was creating an artificial seam in the box. This was confirmed when a pair of new lights appeared on the box face facing Luz, a pair of glowing hinges materialized. 'huh, I guess this is some sort of magical safe box, that's…actually kind of cool actually.'

Eventually the glowing stopped, the hinges materialized into solid shiny brass, and the seam lost its light, showing a normal recess along the length of the box. Amity looked up at a wonder struck Luz "I thought you'd like that. Not even my friends know about this"

"what's inside?" Luz asked, the curiosity was getting to her now.

"well, I was gonna get this bad boy out anyway, but since we're a couple now, I suppose I*have* to now, what better way to celebrate?" She flashed Luz a wicked grin as she held up a large object. It was glossy purple and transparent but also had a sparkle to it, almost has if tiny starts were trapped inside of it. Luz was staring at it, thinking about just how pretty it looked before it dawned on her what exactly she was looking at, and then before she could utter a word, she realized it was double ended.


	13. Chapter 13

"is-is that what I think it is?" Luz gulped, slightly unnerved by the size of the toy Amity held in her hands. "How did you even get that anyway?" She asked curiously.

Amity flashed a smug smile while admiring it, cradling in in her hands as if it were a new-born babe. "mhmm, what this? Mail order wasn't cheap though".

"I-er-what? How?" Luz asked quizzically. She wondered just how Amity managed to get a hold of something like that, and 'mail-order' just didn't seem right.

Her smile turned to a satisfactory grin "I'm not even kidding, there was an ad in the back of one of Edric's dirty magazines. You'd be surprised what you can be if you mail a cheque, no questions asked, no ID." By the look on Luz's face, mentioning finding one of her brothers' 'special' magazines had somewhat creeped her out.

"And yes, before you ask, as soon as I made the order, I burned it. LITERALLY." Then Amity leaned in closer to Luz as if she were whispering. "And he's still looking for it, he thinks he's just lost it and is desperate to find it before anyone else does" She gave Luz an evil wink, her voice taking on a giddy tone. Clearly Amity enjoyed her acts of petty revenge. Luz made a mental note not to get on her bad side…. too much.

"well" Luz offered, unsure what to say about all that. "I guess if-wait a second…you write cheques?" Tilting her head to the side in puzzlement.

Amity sighed and held out the toy in front of her in one hand causing it to jiggle comically. "Luz the cheques don't matter, what does matter, is that I'd like to test this bad boy out" She flashed a wicked grin at Luz, causing yet another gulp.

But then her expression softened much, to Luz's surprise.

"And I want to try it…with you."

'OH GOD HOW CAN I SAY NO?!' Luz thought to herself.

After taking a deep breath, she took Amity's free hand in her own "You know Amity…I'd love to try this with you" putting on her most sincere smile "But can we maaaaybe take it just a little bit at a time?" she asked, closing one eye and holding up her other hand with her index finger and thumb closed together but with a small gap in-between.

Amity let out a soft giggle "Oh alright then, little bit at a time it is" God above that giggle did things to Luz's heart, it was so adorable. 'Giggle enough times like that and I'd probably be willing to take the whole thing' Luz thought to herself half-morbidly-half seriously considering it.

Luz was snapped out of her little fantasy when the toy was suddenly hoisted up in front of her face. "first things first, we need to 'lube' it, you know? So, it slides in better. So, take an end and start spitting" The green haired witch declared.

Luz tilted her head a little, looking to the toy, then to Amity, then the toy, then Amity once more. "spit? Uh you want me to spit on it?" The Latina asked. Yeah she'd watched plenty of explicit videos before and knew exactly why, but to actually have it held Infront of her…. She was somewhat hesitant.

"I mean I'm not much of a spitter, heh funny story really so one time-"She was cut off by a mildly annoyed witch.

"Luz just spit on the damn thing!"

She let out a small "Eep, yes mam!" Before leaning closer to the toy and spitting on the end held up close to her face. Well, spitting wouldn't be the word really, it was more like a lazy "Phlep" As a trail of saliva slowly made its way down from Luz's mouth and dribbled onto the head of the toy.

It took a while.

When all said and done, Luz pulled back and offered a sheepish smile and a shrug "heh see? Told ya I wasn't much of a spitter."

Amity let out a sigh "it's fine, it's on that's all that matters." She brought the toy closer to her and gripped the head with her free hand. "Now I just need to spread it around." The pale witch began to bring her hand up and down the top half of the shaft, smearing the spittle as she went.

Within moments her stern expression began to crack and the green haired with gave a shudder. It turns out the spittle cooled pretty quickly, and truth be told, using your hand for smearing cold spittle on a sex toy isn't the best sensation. But she powered through, never it be said that Amity wasn't committed. Luz sat there watching in both amazement and horror as she went through the ordeal, choosing to remain silent, for both their sakes.

Eventually Amity judged enough had been smeared on that end and flipped it over, without even realizing she brought her hand low. wiping her it on the bed sheets to get some of the gunk off. "Right, one side-"She repressed the urge to shudder again "-down. Other side now". This time however, Amity opted to just spit into her hand and then smear it on the dry head as quickly as possible. Funnily enough, its slightly less gross when it's your own saliva at least she thought, so Amity had some small respite.

After a few moments and a healthy coating, it was done. The toy now had two spit-soaked ends ready for use. "so…" Amity said looking at her hand in slight disgust before wiping it again on her bed sheets. "I will admit, it seemed way hotter in my head and less….eugh" She shuddered "sticky. But it's done, so I should ask now then, should I go first or you?"

Luz stared at the glistening toy, a wave of hesitation came over her body but after a few deep breaths she managed to beat it down. "I'll go first" she volunteered. "Might as well, heh" The chuckle somewhat helping her calm her nerves. "But-but remember, bit at a time" she stressed.

"Oh you're feeling brave" Amity teased. "okay then, lie back and let's work some magic." Gently pressing onto Luz's chest, she urged the Latina onto her back, preparing her for what was to come.

'Work some magic? Girl I haven't learned a single-Ah!' Luz's tensed as Amity began to gently rub the head of the toy against Luz's folds. "Don't worry Luz, I'm using the end with my spit on, so really it's sort of like earlier when I was down there myself" She winked. Luz wasn't sure if it was genuine reassurance or another cruel jest on Amity's part. Still, this was happening, and she just had to go along, no going back.

She had to admit, it did sort of feel nice with the rhythmic pattern, going up and down her lips. Not a bad first start Luz supposed. Luz decided to make the most of it, she let her head lie back onto one of Amity's pillows and closed her eyes, enjoying this new sensation. After a few minutes, Luz was on the verge of actually falling asleep before a voice brought her back into the real world.

"Oh Luuuuz, you might wanna grab hold of something, I'm about to go in."

'Wait, what?' Luz barley had any time to register what was said to her before she felt Amity start to gently slide in the toy by an inch or two. Scrambling, Luz gripped the bed sheets with her hands on either side and gave a small whimper at the sensation. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, she just wished she had gotten more warning before Amity began her delve.

"how you doing up there?" Amity called up to Luz as if she were miles up on some mountain peak. But by the tone of her voice, it seemed as though she was genuinely concerned for Luz's wellbeing. "Everything feeling okay? If you want me to stop, just give a shout."

Luz held a thumbs up for Amity and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine Amity, really. Just need to get used to it, heh, new experiences and all, you know how it is." The smile was masking slight concern on her part, she hoped Amity couldn't pick up on it. 'Didn't we have a safe word? Oh, crap I forgot what it was…will she stop even if I don't use it? No-no of course she would, god Luz, no need to pa-ANIC!'

The toy went in a few inches deeper.

Her whole body tensed at this, her grip on the sheets tightened, her toes curled up like a clenched fist and her shoulders sink in as if she were a turtle hunkering into its shell for protection. Even Amity picked up on all this, though it would be hard for her to miss it. "oh sorry Luz, I should have warned you, I'm so sorry! She'd stopped her advance, bringing a hand to one of her cheeks in a somewhat exaggerated fashion. "Are you okay?"

Luz, who had begun to blush heavily, gave a shaky thumbs up before finally unclenching her jaw "nope, fine, dandy, never better, just…please Amity, a warning next time okay?"

Amity nodded in agreement. "A warning? Alright sure, I can do that." She began to mentally chastise herself for that little incident. 'God's Amity, what were you thinking? She's new to all this, of course she'll need a heads-up! Having resolved to be more professional, Amity let out a deep breath and called up to her girlfriend "okay Luz, I'm going in, you ready?" With a quiet grunt as the greenlight, Amity pushed in yet further deeper. Luz's body reacted similarly again but in a more controlled way, she had clearly tensed herself up for this one.

After making it about 6 or 7 inches deep into Luz's womanhood, Amity judged here would be a good stopping point as seeing how far she should go, now it was onto the next step. Heading her own self admonishment from before, she gave a call up to Luz, who had at this point pressed a pillow over her own face, either to bite or scream into, Amity could not tell.

"Well Luz, I've gone as far as I think we should, I guess now I uh…well you know what these types of toys are for right? I'm about to do the thing…you know, 'in and out', you ready for that?"

In response, the pillow was lifted to reveal Luz's mouth "sure, the in and out thing, yeah, just uh, please go slow…for me?" There was slight trepidation in Luz's voice that Amity noticed. 'Poor girl is still on edge, better take it extra slow then.'

Amity began to slowly slide the toy out of Luz's sex, going so far before stopping and reversing back in. As she went, small muffled moans emanated from underneath the pillow, her hands moved onto the pillow as she pressed the pillow harder onto her face. Amity wasn't sure what to make of it, on one hand, it was kind of adorable seeing her react to this for the first time, on another hand she did feel for her, trying to cope isn't easy…on a third hand, it was just plain hilarious. The pale witch figured it would be best to ask, so she called up to her Latina lover. "Hey Luz, doing okay?"

The response she received was another muffled groan, albeit louder than the previous others.

"Want me to speed up a bit?"

Silence…then a slight shuffle to the pillow indicating she was, or at least attempting to, nod her head in approval.

Amity chuckled at this "yeah you do" She said quietly to herself as she began to pick up speed with the toy. At this point Luz's sex was dripping wet, the toy was glistening, and Amity wasn't sure which was the spittle, and which was Luz's own sex juices. Watching her folds quiver with each thrust in and out, it began to look too good for Amity to resist. She caved to her desire, clambering forward, while still using the toy, she planted her mouth on the top of Luz's sex, sucking on the sensitive nub.

Immediately the pillow shifted exposing Luz's mouth to the open air "Oh god!" she cried in ecstasy, her body jolting as Amity continued to suckle. Luz was carried off in the continues wave of pleasure, she couldn't even think straight, her mind was essentially soup at this point.

Down below it was a similar sensation for Amity. She'd nestled her nose into the mound of Luz's curly crotch hair, relishing the sensation of it tickling her nose, alongside this there was the taste of Luz's cunny, something she savoured. The heat radiating from Luz's slit, the sounds of her gasping and groaning, even the 'schlick schlick shlick' of the toy and the rhythmic sensation of it rubbing against her own chin as it penetrated her lover.

Amity was caught in the moment too, her own cunt was dripping, she could feel it running down the side of her leg, the fire of desire burning in her own sex, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

The thrusting stopped. Snapped out of her daze, Luz lifted the pillow off her eyes as she caught slight of Amity sitting herself down, spreading her legs apart and scooting herself closer to Luz.

"Wha-?" was all she managed before Amity took a hold of the free end of the toy, dragging it a few inches out of Luz's own cunt, the human moaned at the sensation.

"Sorry Luz, but I can't wait, I want some action too you know?" With a gasp and a grunt, Amity placed the toy in her own sex, going quite deep with it in her carnal desperation.

After ensuring it was properly inside her, Amity looked up at a confused and slightly dazed Luz.

"so…uh, what happens now?" She asked.

"Now?" Amity asked, "Now one final adjustment" She remarked as she scooted even closer to Luz, she hoisted her own legs up to the same level as Luz's torso with one of the human's caramel leg over her own, getting into a perfect scissor position.

Amity flashed Luz a smirk while moving her waist back and forth, taking in some of the free inches of the toy. "mhmmm c'mon Luz, I can't do."

It took a few moments of Luz blankly staring before she finally caught on, this was actually happening. She quickly nodded in acknowledgement, taking a hold of the sheets for purchase, Luz began to work the toy on her own end.

After a few minutes of constant penetration, both girls gasping and groaning, the toy completely drenched from end to end in their pussy juices, giving it a sticky sheen. Luz had taken some imitative, inching herself along the toy, she had managed to work her own body up, so her cunny was grinding up against Amity's, much to the witch's surprise and approval.

Schlick schlick shlick.

Their bodies convulsed and writhed as they went, the fires in their sex's burned brighter and more intense, neither girl could even think at this point, unable to comprehend anything more than the desire and the need to satisfy the desire. Each girl had worked up a sweat, their entire bodies shone in the orange light of the setting sun, every inch of them was damp from the girl's heated love making.

Luz could feel the knot in her body grow tighter and tighter, it was building up and soon the floodgates would burst. Down on Amity's end, she was in much the same situation, she had ran one hand down her body, through her mound of thick green hair to her slit, madly she rubbed the top, hoping to edge herself closer to sweet release while her other hand tugged and played with the hardened nub of her nipples, tugging and squeezing trying to achieve as much pleasure as possible. Luz saw this and did likewise she ran her hand through her own mound of sweaty curly pubic hair, rubbing her fingers together, enjoying the sensation of the sweat between her fingers, she began to work on her own sex.

She was almost there, growing closer and closer, watching her new girlfriend so close as well, the sight did something to her, it was a beautiful view, of the pale sweaty witch gasping and shaking in pleasure her chest rising and lowering with every stifled breath, her nipples poking out as hard as diamonds, her thick green carpet shimmering with trapped sweat and of course her sex itself.

Luz threw her head back, crying out "Oh god I'm so close!"

"Me-me too!" Luz groaned; her cheeks heavily flushed.

This was it, Luz could feel it, the dam was about to burst. Crying out Luz suddenly brought herself forward, once more grinding her own cunt against Amity's, letting their lower lips kiss. "Ah I love you Amity!" she called out. This had begun to send Amity over the edge too.

"God's, I love you too Luz!" She gasped.

Then it happened, both girl's bodies shook violently as a wave of pure ecstasy came over them, completely frying their brains. Caught up in the moment Luz began to maddingly rub her clit, sending more jolts through body and adding to the pleasure. Both girls began to shoot warm streams of their juices, squirting over the toy and each other's own crotches, their bodies jolting with every hot stream.

Pure bliss.

Both girls fell onto their backs exhausted, panting heavily, their chests rapidly rising and decreasing as both girls sucked in mouthfuls of oxygen. Neither said anything, they couldn't. Their minds were gone in that moment, pure oblivion had taken both, they weren't even aware of their own existence. All there was, was intense breathing which their bodies carried out on natural instinct.

Eventually, sentience came back to them both, the wonderous pleasure that replaced all thoughts had departed, and now? Now everything ached…a lot, but in a good way.

Luz stared at the ceiling, unsure if she was actually able to move her joints, normal thoughts were finally coming back to her...well normal by Luz standards at least. She felt movement on at the end of the bed by her feet, her leg was hoisted up and then lazily dropped back onto the bed, bouncing on contact 'Yup' Luz thought 'that definitely hurts'.

Suddenly a shaky, fatigue ridden figure came into view, Amity stared down at the Latina, who turned her sore neck to face her. Neither girl said anything, Amity simply leant forward and gently kissed her girlfriend on the lips before casually plopping herself down next to the human. Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and dragged her in close to her embrace. Their warm sweaty bodies pressed close to one another, normally Luz wouldn't have enjoyed something like that, too 'sticky' for her own liking, but this felt…nice. Both girls shared a glance at one another before Luz burred her face into Amity's neck under her chin.

And there they lay, naked in the diming light of an orange sun, their eyes closed, and they began to drift off into slumber.

Neither girl yet spoke, but they didn't have to. The moment of passion they shared with each other spoke a thousand words.

They were well and truly in love.


	14. Chapter 14

As the bright morning sun shone through the window onto Amity's face, she groggily blinked open her eyes. Blinking away the gloss from her vision, the pale witch glanced down at the sleeping human cradled in her arms. A small smile creeped across Amity's face as she recalled last night's escapades. She had no idea things would go the way they did, but she was happy for it.

After a few minutes of quiet reminiscing, Amity glanced over at the small glass orb on her bedside table containing a blue swirling mist. After a few moments of concentration, glowing green numbers appeared to form from the mist; VII:XXIII. 'Eugh not even eight yet' She thought to herself. Normally she'd enjoy the chance to lie in on a quiet day like this, but she was awake now, and once Amity had woken up, that was it, there'd be no chance of her dozing off again. Now all she wanted to do was get up and take a shower and brush her teeth. Morning breath and the taste of Luz? Not the nicest combo in the morning, not to mention she was pretty sure she had a hair stuck to the roof of her mouth. Last night had left her body aching and sticky, which at the time when caught up in the heat of it all, she wouldn't have a care in the world, but now she felt just a little on the gross side. This all however raised a slight issue;

How to get out of bed without waking the human currently wrapped around her body.

'Wonderful' She thought. 'The first real test of our relationship and it's not even been a full day yet' She sighed at the thought before smirking, she'd realized she was making a mountain out of a spidermole hill. A cold shiver ran through her body 'spider moles bleh, why did I think about that?' After snapping out of her little episode, Amity began the slow process of prying Luz's almost iron grip from her body. To start, she took a hold of Luz's head, trying not to bury her fingers into her skull, which was difficult, but the Latina hadn't woken up; so far so good.

As she pried Luz's head off her chest, she quickly took a spare pillow and slide it down her front before lowering Luz's head onto the pillow. Now there was a wedge, things should get easier…should anyway.

Moving to Luz's left arm, which was currently wrapped around Amity's waist, the pale witch took her time, easing up each finger before clenching the sleeping girls' hand into a fist. Then it was a simple matter of taking said arm, lifting the pillow forward and sliding the girls arm around the pillow so that Luz was hugging the pillow rather than Amity.

Suddenly Luz stirred and Amity froze, she was sure her heart had stopped beating for a second there. The Latina mumbled something about "King" and…." bacon"? Amity wasn't sure what to make of that but then Luz simply nuzzled into the pillow and was out of it again. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief Amity repeated the process with Luz's right arm until the sleeping human was now only hugging the pillow…. the pillow that was still resting up against Amity.

'Alright…here we go'.

It was an agonizingly slow process of lifting the pillow AND luz up before carefully shimmying up and out of the little gap between Luz and the bed's headboard. She had to balance sliding off the bed while lowering Luz back down onto the bed, made all the more difficult due to the fact she had to turn her body at a painful angle in order to face Luz as she lowered her down. She came out of this at a terrible angle and in hindsight she could have done a far better and easier job of it. But it was too late for that.

Eventually Amity managed to lower Luz down onto the bed all without waking her, something she was quite proud of despite all the new backpain she was suffering from now. It was worth it however, Amity thought, Luz was adorable in the way she was just curled up, hugging the pillow, she couldn't bear to wake her. Planting a little kiss on the girl's forehead, Amity pulled the covers Luz, making sure she was at least stay warm in her naked state before turning away.

Just as she was about to head out her room, the toy caught her attention. It was still there at the foot of the bed where the girls had left it last night, along with the chest…and on the floor, peeking out from under her bed was the duffel bag…with the whip and the candle…and the ice cube tray. Amity's face turned bright crimson with embarrassment as she recalled all the plans she made. The plans kind of fell through…hard, but now she couldn't even bear to look at them. She took out the ice cube tray, the magical ice still perfectly frozen, and kicked the duffel bag further under the bed in her attempt to hide her shame. The placed the tray momentarily while she focused on the toy and chest.

The toy was dry now, which surprised her considering just how wet'n'wild last night was, she snickered to herself over the phrase before taking the toy and dumping it back in the chest. It needed a clean obviously, but she could do that in a moment, for now best to just hide it away before Luz kicks it off the bed in her sleep. Shutting the lid closed, she traced the appropriate runes across the box lid to activate the seal. There was a red flash before the seams on the box vanished leaving an entirely featureless box. Amity then placed the box on the floor before training another set of runes on, the lines for the "cleaning" spell. After a flash of blue, the box began to quietly hum as it shook gently, the sounds of water sloshing about barely audible.

The pale witch allowed a smug smile to creep across her face 'God's I love magic' she thought 'Cheap and easy work arounds to almost any problem, you've got to love it.' And love it she did.

For the ice cubes, she thought it would be best to put them back, they were never used so it's fine, hide the evidence and no one will ever know she reasoned. After taking the tray, she slid her feet into her little green slippers before exiting her bedroom and made her way downstairs. With the tray back in the freezer, and almost losing a finger to the little ice bird in there, she quickly hobbled upstairs again, bypassing her bedroom this time and heading directly to the bathroom where a toothbrush and bottle of mouth were calling to her.

Once she had thoroughly scrubbed and rinsed her mouth, finally getting rid of that hair hidden way in there, she'd stepped out of the bathroom with her mouth feeling fresh. Glancing over at the large grandfather clock that sat in the middle of the hallway, Amity figured that she should probably wake Luz up. Upon opening her door however, she was surprised to see Luz was already awake...well sort of. Sat up on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her body, her hair ruffled and unkempt, a singular half opened eye groggily staring at her and a trail of drool moving down the side of her chin. She looked, well Amity wasn't sure how to describe it, cute? Hilarious? Slightly "ew"?

And yet seeing her, naked in her bed, wrapped in Amity's own bedsheets with the light of the morning sun hitting her from behind and giving her an almost holy glow, it did something to make her heart flutter.

'Aaaaand she's got drool all over my pillow, great.'


	15. Chapter 15

After a nice long shower/make out session together to freshen themselves up, both girls made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Amity was wrapped cosily in her green bathrobe whereas Luz had to make do with one of Amity's shirts, not that the pale witch minded, she looked pretty cute in nothing but a pair of her own slippers and a black "Iron Slayerz" shirt. The occasional glimpse of the Latina's bare cheeks from behind was just a bonus. She made sure Luz went first down the stairs. She originally questioned why she simply wouldn't get dressed but Luz refused, saying it was too early to put real clothes on. Amity shrugged at the response and handed her the shirt. 'Humans are weird' she thought.

"So, uh…what do humans eat for breakfast?" Amity asked as they stepped into the kitchen. She'd never considered humans might have different dietary needs to those hailing from the Boiling Isle and she'd rather not risk accidently poisoning and killing her new girlfriend. 'Oh gods, what if I don't have any food for her? Would that make me a bad girlfriend? What am I going to do?!' She'd already began panicking again and it wasn't even 10 yet.

Luz paused in her steps at this question, with her back still to Amity she replied "mhmmm something sweet" She mused. This had somewhat snapped Amity out of her fugue and she stepped closer to Luz. "O-oh humans eat sweet stuff for breakfast?"

"Sugar" Luz quietly hissed.

Amity was slightly on edge now; Luz was acting stranger than normal.

"You want…sugar?" Amity asked, putting her hand on Luz's shoulder.

Suddenly Luz spun around, lightning fast, her arms wrapping around Amity's waist, making her yelp in surprise. Her grip tightened as she pulled her close, her smug expression was the same as that time when Amity watched her run around the marketplace in this ridiculous otter costume she apparently owned.

"Gimme some sugar baby!" She demanded, still with that same smug expression. Amity stared at her for a few seconds, her heart was in her mouth before she burst out laughing, bringing her own forehead, Luz got her good there. After a moment, Luz joined in, her expression softening as she began to laugh, the grip on her waist easing up.

Eventually as the laughter died down, Amity placed her hands on her shoulders, before planting a kiss on the Latina's lips. "well, you can have as much sugar as you want".

"Aw yis"

"AFTER. You have something for breakfast." She tapped Luz on the lips, before pulling away from the girl's grip and stepping towards the fridge.

"awwww" Luz let herself flop forward in an overly exaggerated fashion. Before immediately snapping out of the faux sadness with a giggle. She skipped over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and plopped herself down on the raised stool. Leaning her elbows on top of the counter, she rested her head in one hand. "I guess I should eat, gotta build up my strength after last night." Flexing an arm for emphasis before snapping her focus back up to Amity "Things got pretty…. heated."

A snicker came from the pale witch while rooting through the fridge for ingredients. As she pulled out a carton of eggs along with a few other bits and pieces she flashed Luz a smirk "Heated is one word…though I could think of a few others to describe it."

"Magical" Luz responded. her head resting between both her hands, her cheeks smushed as her hands pressed in giving her the appearance of a putting fish. Her eyes seemed almost to shine in some sort of glossy bright-eyed wonder.

Amity paused, staring while at a loss for words on how to respond. Both the comment…and that face. She blushed slightly, deciding to take it as a comment. "Well I guess it was." Giving a slight giggle that set Luz's heart a flutter.

"now enough of this mushy stuff, I need to make breakfast….so, omelettes? Do you know what that is? Are they safe for humans eat?"

Luz began laughing, to Amity's slight annoyance "I eat them all the time back home! Of course, I can them…I hope" She suddenly took on a cautious tone "you don't have weird acid eggs, do you?"

Amity's head tilted slightly "Acid eg-what are you talking about? It's an egg Luz, an egg!"

The Latina threw her hands up defensively "okay-okay, just asking, sometimes I don't know how this place works" pitifully resting her chin on the tabletop, she glanced back up at Amity "I almost got eaten by a dumpster last week. This place is confusing"

"Did you stick your hand in?" Amity asked deadpan.

"eeeeeeh, maybe my uh…whole…arm?" Luz sheepishly replied. Amity's only response was to raise an eyebrow at her. "Look it was important okay? I…heh-I-I dropped my phone in there" Her embarrassed smile was a weak one.

Amity sighed in response, placing the ingredients back on the counter, leant over the table and planted a kiss on Luz's forehead "it's fine, if you want I can teach you how this world works….ya big bone head"

Luz grinned up at her "Maybe I can teach you about the human world, it's a lot less scary and deadly" Suddenly she looked straight ahead "oh no wait…there's nuclear weapons and the constant threat of nuclear annihilation….and Australia." Suddenly Luz grasped hold of Amity's hands, catching her by surprise "Amity, promise me you'll never visit Australia, it is a land of death and mad men!"

Amity sighed once more before offering up a reassuring smile "okay Luz, I'll never visit Aust-Austrilainia…am I saying it right?"

"Close enough"

"You know I wouldn't mind learning about the human world, it could be fun…but c'mon Luz I really need to fix up breakfast…can you let…c'mon now" Amity had to fight to free herself from "I swear by the titan I'll bite you!"

Eventually Luz relented and freed her captive with a sly grin, allowing her to finally make the long-desired omelettes. All the while they discussed things about the boiling isles and the human world, their similarities, their differences.

Amity had to admit it was all pretty fascinating, a world without magic but still able to function on par with the Isles, and by the sounds of it, exceeding anything thought possible by conventional magic, and the way Luz went on, she seemed very enthusiastic to talk. The Latina would go on and on about her world and it began to effect Amity, she actually wanted to visit now, to see these massive cities of steel and glass, the size of the entire Isle, powered by electricity and so bright, you would never think it was night time. It had a sort of mysterious allure that captivated the pale witch. The isles were starting to sound positively dull by comparison, even with magic.

Likewise Amity did much the same, explaining the world of the Boiling Isle, the Titan, a basic explanation of how magic works, the bile sack all witches had…well except of Luz, and most importantly how to properly dispose of trash and why you SHOULDN'T put an appendage inside a dumpster. She was surprised hearing Eda never explained any of this to Luz, she was setting Luz loose (no pun intended) into a world she had no basic understanding of. Truth be told Amity was amazed Luz hadn't been devoured yet at this point. 'Just Luz being Luz I suppose…she's a survivor…well kind of.'

But all goods things must come to an end, and it was breakfast time. Both sitting up at the counter, they eagerly worfed down Amity's expertly made omelettes, both girls starving after last night's activities.

"Wow Amity" Luz said through a full mouth "This omelette is AMAZING! Are you secretly like some food savant?!" Her face beaming in awe.

Amity, who was nonchalantly examining her nails, trying to act cool "hmm? Oh yeah I uh…I like cooking, no biggie"

"No biggie?!" She replied, spraying crumbs and bits over the table "Amity you're so good…can cook other things?" Her eyes widening with the realization there might be *MORE* well-made food.

"well…." She was trying hard to stay reserved and cool, just to mess with Luz "I was thinking of take out but hmm…suppose I could make something nice for dinner, if…."

Luz swallowed hard, downing her entire mouthful in game go, psychically fighting the chocking sensation she felt until it eventually went away "IF? If what?!" She grabbed her shoulders like a manic "tell me girl!" She was desperate now.

Amity turned to her, baring a sly grin "If you kiss me" Giving a wink for good measure "I mean, a girlfriend who can-" she was cut off as Luz suddenly pressed her lips to her own, wrapping her arms around her waist. Eventually Amity had to break away in order to breath, after taking in a few deep breaths, she turned back to her lover "alright aright jeez" she giggled "you win, gods all this just for some good"

Luz leaned in close, her face plastered with a smug expression "maybe I just wanted a kiss, maybe the food was just a bonus."

Amity blushed while rolling her eyes "pfft, you're such a bonehead" She remarked, before turning to her and kissing her again. Under the feigned annoyance, Amity was giddy with excitement, she enjoyed her little hobby and now she had someone to cook for.


	16. Chapter 16

(Author note: Hey you people on , I'll update the story here and all that Jazz, but it's also hosted on archive of our own, along with a new story I'm planning, and I also put these rambling little sections in front of every chapter where I complain at my own awful work speed and sound super whiny, so if possibly, why don't ya join me over there and find the story listed on here (same name) I'm more active so if you wanna comment, shout at me or whatever else comes to find, that's your best bet if you wanna get in contact. Also like before mentioned I've got another fic up on there about one shots that I'll be adding to every now and then when I'm able, so if you want, feel free to follow me over there, I go byKatoKat there though, because reasons. Anyways hope you enjoy the story)

After the hearty breakfast (and dumping their dishes into the sink) both girls moved things into the living room with Luz setting herself down crossed legged on the plush sofa.

"okay Luz, magic lessons start now!" Amity declared matter'o'factly. "First things first, you-"

"Hey Amity, can we do that in a bit? It's still early y'know?" Luz shrugged up at the witch. "why don't ya come sit down?" She began patting the space on the couch next to her, inviting Amity to join her. "We can watch some Teee-Veee" She practically sang the sentence hoping to win her over, adding a beaming smile for good measure.

"Teee-Vee…Luz I don't know what that means" Amity remarked, tilting her head slightly in puzzlement. "Is that some human thing?"

"uh-huh!" Luz nodded, pointing at the large mirror hanging on the wall "that thing, makes the moving pictures!"

"Ohhh the mirror, sure we can watch some" the pale witch said as she made her way over, picking the magical remote from the coffee table before plodding herself down next to Luz and clicking the mirror on. "Though I gotta warn you, morning mirror shows are pretty dull."

And she wasn't kidding, the mirror clicked to life onto some talk show where two monotone imps talked about some donut shop rampage from yesterday. "See, told you, it's all morning talk shows" Amity remarked glumly.

"Ah it's fine" Luz said reassuringly as she began to lean against Amity, resting her head on her chin, looking up at her. "I'll watch anything so long as I'm with you." Her eyes once more taking on an almost magical shimmer as she started up at her.

'oh gods' Amity thought as her face slowly started to redden. Her words seemed to do the trick and Luz flashed a cheeky smirk. 'damn human's doing it on purpose'.

"Hey Amity, what's wrong, am I being too mushy for you?" She teased. "Is a little romance too much for the powerful witch Amity blight?" She began to laugh as Amity turned an even brighter shade of red, she was still new to this whole 'girlfriend' thing and it showed. Luz couldn't help herself, watching her get flustered was just too cute.

"No!" She pouted "I'm just…just not used to it…." Suddenly her features curled into a mischievous smirk "I wouldn't expect a lowly human to understand" She remarked sticking her tongue out for good measure. Luz gave a mock gasp at the comment "Me? a 'lowly human?' How dare you!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around Amity's body, sliding her hands through the opening of her bathrobe, running her hands along the witch's bare skin, Luz began to viciously tickle her sides, calling out "you asked for it! Now fear the vengeance of Luz Noceda!"

Amity, caught totally off guard, began to squirm and thrash about desperately, trying break free from her lovers' assault. "No!" she cried in between giggles "stop it!" Luz pressed on her with her tickling "Am I still a lowly human?" Tears began to form now in the corner of her eyes as she failed to push Luz away "yes-yes!" she laughed. She was adamant now; she wouldn't let Luz win.

"Take it back!" Luz demanded, "Submit to the almighty Luz!" Her tickling wouldn't stop, Amity would have to relent soon, Luz was sure of it. "Never!" wheezed Amity who was still trying hopelessly to escape from Luz's grasp. She was on the edge, it was beginning to become too much for her, she'd always been incredibly ticklish, and Luz was exploiting this weakness without even realizing it.

Eventually after several minutes, a few traded insults and an evil monologue from 'Supreme Autarch of the Arcane' Luz Noceda (Amity had no idea where the title came from) the pale witch surrendered. She began to bang her fist repeatedly on the arm of the couch "okay! Okay I-I submit! I'm-hah-I take it back" she could hardly get the words out in-between breaths. Hearing this, Luz smugly peeled her hands away from Amity's sides and cupped an ear "I'm sorry, what was that?" The human asked sarcastically.

Giving out a small grumble, Amity turned to face her lover, her face still flushed from the whole ordeal "I take it back, you're not a lowly human, you're…" she let out a sigh "do I really have to say it?"

"Yes"

Amity rolled her eyes and gave an even louder sigh "You're not a lowly human, you're the …ugh, 'Supreme Autarch of the Arcane'…you're also an ass" She pouted. Luz grinned and let out a wicked laugh "be that as it may puny witch...I'm also the winner" she flashed Amity a quick wink and surged forward. Amity panicked, tensing up expecting another ticklish assault from the human, instead she received a simple quick peck on the lips.

"And now, I claim my prize" The Latina remarked as she gave multiple quick kisses to her girlfriend before transitioning to deeper, more passionate kisses, placing her hands onto Amity's cheeks, unwilling to let her go. "You're still an ass" Amity managed to grumble between the kisses, Luz snickered in response before saying "yeah but I'm YOUR ass. That seemed to have had some effect as Amity let out another sigh, a more cheerful one that seemed to say 'what am I going to do with you' if Luz could make any guess. "Yeah you are, and don't you forget it" Amity said before wrapping her arms around Luz's shoulders, pulling her closer so while she was still leaning against the couch arm, Luz was practically on top of her now, their bodies pressed up against one another as they continued to make out.

Their embrace seemed to have lasted at least an hour, the mirror was still on but neither girl had taken any notice, both were too busy locking lips and duelling tongues as their hands ran through each other's hair, cupped cheeks and stroked backs and necks. All this time Amity was playing footsie with Luz at the other end of couch, not that Luz minded, she was pretty sure the pale witch wasn't even fully aware of what she was doing, Luz found it adorable.

As the embrace went on, both girls could feel it in their bodies, they wanted more of each other, but neither girl wanted to make the move, both girls were still content where they were, holding each other, sharing deep passionate kisses. Eventually Luz made the effort and broke the kiss, causing Amity to give off a quiet whimper, wanting her girlfriend to get back to making out. Instead Luz moved her kisses further down, planting a few down the length of Amity's neck Amity knew where this was going to lead, but she remained silent save for a few gasps as Luz nipped at sensitive spots. The human made her way over left breast, then down the full length of the belly. Luz pressed on with her kisses, placing a quick peck on Amity's mound of green hair as she pried the girls legs apart to reveal her bare sex where she halted, her mouth hovering just over, ready to dive in at a moments notice.

As Luz paused, looking up at her girlfriend holding position, Amity couldn't deny it was quite the view, Luz lying there between her legs, staring up at her with an intense gleam in her eyes. The pale witch placed her hand on Luz's head, running her rich brown hair through her fingers, enjoying the soft sensation before Luz suddenly took the plunge without warning, her tongue diving into the witch's cunt. The shock of it took Amity by surprise who arched on her back as Luz went in deep, her fingers tightened and dug into Luz's scalp as she reflexively pressed down, pushing Luz's face further up against her own pussy.

The pale witch clenched her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip as her body pulsed with pleasure as she arched further, her toes curling in and with her free hand she had dug her nails into the fabric of the couch.

"Really?" she gasped through it all "On the couch?!"


	17. Hiautus annoucment

Hi guys, it's me, I figured I should annouce that this fic is going on hiatus for a while, not sure when it'll comeback, could be a few weeks could be a month or two. little burned out on this fic you see.

I'm writing other sutff, in the middle of a kikimora fic that's going well, I just wanted to move onto other stuff, that and work has me tired constantly. Lockdown did nothing to stem the tide of people and it's only gotten busier now so I'm in almost every day and by time I get home, I'm kapoot. so I'm taking an extended break on this story (if the fact it's already been so many weeks since the last update wasn't a give away I'm out of it)

Honestly I could do a chapter tonight/tomorrow and get it out, but it wouldn't be very good. I don't have the drive for this fic at the moment and I still need figure out where to go with it and cap it off.

so while I'm working on this kki story and while I figure out just what the hell I'm doing with this fic, might as well make it a bit more productive and fun.

if anyone has any fics they're currently on or recently finished, link em down below and share them around, I need some stuff to read and everyone get's to see each others works, it can be a nice win win. not sure how many responses I'll get since wew boy traction for this fic plummeted after time, partly from my slow updates and the fandom kicking into high gear and out shinning in quality AND quantity, but hey, I can call myself the old guard now, back when it first came out, gives me bragging rights.

but yeah dumb stuff aside, post and share below and have fun people.

I'll see you all when the kikific is done, it's getting to be quite uh...miserable. I hope you enjoy it


End file.
